The proposed study will explain the relation, if any, between alcohol use by Lumbee Indian males and their social role and occupational socioeconomic status prestige. In this comparative study, a total sample of about 460 adult male Lumbee Indians will be interviewed, 230 in a central city environment and 230 in a rural setting. They will be asked about their family and community relationships, their work, and their drinking habits. A socioeconomic status scale will be used to measure the prestige of their occupations, and a quantity-frequency-variability index will be used to measure their alcohol consumption. A social role index employing measures of marital status, familial relationships, and community relationships will be used. Analysis of the data will be made using a multiple regression model, and the relation between alcohol use and the independent variables will be expressed. Correlation of other independent variables (such as age, education, and family income) with alcohol consumption can be computed. Interaction effects of the various independent variables can also be identified in the course of analysis.